The ESPer Boy and the World
by Pass The Message
Summary: Strange things always happen to Harry, even as a child. Anything he wishes for, comes true. He wished that he's had enough of his father's face so he wanted to at least look a masculine version of his mother's face...and ways to protect himself from his relatives. He got resources about that, which he carefully hid. Needless to say, Hogwarts is in for THIS Harry. Bisexual/Slash/Het
1. Chapter 1

The Vengeful Boy Who is Armed

In Privet Drive...

For anyone who isn't a resident, they would blanch and shudder in disgust as all houses may as well came out from a cookie cutter, baked and painted. The only things that were different, were the trees and plants in the gardens.

Everyone lived a typical life.

Father goes to work.

Mother also goes to work or a stay-home housewife.

Kids go to school.

On free time, they do fun things together or with friends.

But a boy in Number four...didn't have any of the above even if he does go to school.

Sure he goes to school but he doesn't have a family if he's living with 'some people'. To him and them, they're not family at all. They're each other's unwanted relatives. He was just here because he really didn't have anywhere else to go. And they mutually hate each other as they were his real life evil stepfamily and he's a male Cinderella.

Only, in Disney Movies, Cinderella never gets starved or beaten when things go wrong, or if he does better in school than his brainless cousin.

He hated them and they hate him. They were just putting up with each other. In his relatives' case, it's to look good before the neighbors who took him in out of their 'kindness' and he has nowhere to go. If he had, he'd have run away long ago and leave this hellhole. To him, this is hell. This, is never home and these hateful people is no family of his.

As soon as he thought that while stewing in his feelings in school, something in Privet Drive crashed and was destroyed, drastically alarming a certain group to investigate, and interrogate Petunia Dursley, his Aunt who is a stay-home wife...and next thing he knew, he met up with weird people dressed like cultists. He didn't trust them one bit while they looked at him in horror and pity.

He didn't want their shitty pity.

Where the fuck were they when he needed them, and it took them years to come now?

His eyes only bored hatred and mistrust of the world. To him, everyone is there to hurt him for every stupid thing that wasn't his fault or because he's the nearest scapegoat. In short, he didn't want anything to do with them or anybody else for that matter.

'Hello Harry,' said one of them said. 'Can we talk to you for a bit?'

'What do you want, you goddamn cultists?!' Harry snarled loudly for the public to hear since all of them ARE wearing black cloaks and robes over their horrible taste in casual fashion... 'Off to pick up children as live sacrifices for some satanic ritual or something?!' at this, the nearby people gasped in horror and some women screamed, taking away the children, and Harry ran for it too.

'Harry, wait!' the man cried as Harry mixed in well with the crowd.

'Go get them!' the nearby security guards yelled. 'Catch them before they can take a single child!'

'They do look like cultists!'

'Set up warning at the press later! The children are our priority!'

'We got mistaken for cultists!' one of the cloaked women cried. 'We better run!'

Thus, Albus Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix found themselves in Wanted Posters, courtesy of CCTV Cameras that got footages in the evening newspaper prints.

xxx

Hogwarts...

Albus Dumbledore twitched as he was given a muggle newspaper by an exasperated Alastor Moody and the Daily Prophet showing, 'The Result of Culture Ignorance; Mistaken for Evil Religion Worshippers!'

'That's what happened.' said Moody. 'Moreover the boy clearly don't trust us. Given how that bloody woman and her ilk treated him and he was wearing old clothes several times he's size, it's no wonder the wards you're so proud of crashed.' he said sarcastically as Albus moaned mournfully. 'Abused children don't trust anybody, I tell you that now. They pushed him to the brink.'

'That fool...' he choked out. 'Had they loved Harry, they could have had enjoyed perfect protection from all who Harry considers a harm to his home. That was the power Lily created to protect her son and her family upon her death and Petunia and her husband destroyed such power.' he choked feebly. 'Not even Hogwarts has that power. They're complete fools.'

'Too late to cry over spilled milk now, we're laying low for the time being. We got mistaken for cultists and Vance is researching about this satanic ritual Potter spoke of.' Moody sighed as he drank a swig from his flask. 'Must be some cult that sacrifices kids to some evil religion since them muggles screamed as if The Dark Lord's back.'

'We will move in the night Alastor.' said Albus. 'I'll deal with Petunia and Vernon myself personally. Your team's task remains. I hope with a good obliviate, we can put him in a good home and grow up with love this time. If he grows up in hate...I shudder to think what kind of person he'll be when he grows up.'

'Well, who put him with that cow and pig in the first place?' Moody sneered. 'Anyway what about grandparents? Lily Potter's parents? They're still alive I think.'

'Yes but they're defenseless elderly.' said Albus. 'I considered that too but Lily and Petunia's parents cannot raise a magical infant at their age. You know how magical toddlers are.'

'You could have let Vance or Jones raise him as a baby before forking him over to his grandparents?' Moody drawled. 'In your old age, you're also forgetting things now such as common sense. I'm about 80 years your junior due to our long lives but I'm still old, but I stay sharp with my paranoia. Take a leaf outta my book.'

xxx

In those two days, Harry snorted as he got away from the cultists who wanted him. After school, Vernon and Petunia looked very fearful and afraid for some reason. He watched in dark pleasure before leaving. With their extravagant spending, he thought they used up so much money they ran out? Well, he was no ordinary boy if the cultists wanted him and he knew it.

He has his wishing abilities. Anything he wanted to happen, happens. It's how he survived this long or he'd be dead long ago by abuse.

He wondered if he keeps wishing, he'll be fine on his own and no longer needed the Dursleys. He wished for books that can teach him about his powers and if he can take some skills for himself, while being in London, passing by an Anime Convention.

He got several volumes of comic books. They're from Japan, and translated into English. Goodie! He took the books with him and began reading. The series is about psychic powers. Psychometry, Psychokinesis, Teleport, Hypnosis, Pyrokinesis, Psychic Animation, Thoughtographer, Telepathy, Clairvoyance, Precognition, etc. He began studying the books in an abandoned warehouse and stuffed the rest in his old bag while wishing for a comic book with information about Hypnosis first. He'll be needing it first to get by on his own.

Psychokinesis can move physical objects around by sheer force or willpower. At higher levels, more precise control is possible but instability also increases, making loss of control also possible. They can use levitate/fly on themselves/others, and manipulate objects around however they wish as well as using force. But concentration, imagination and sheer force/willpower is a must.

Psychometry can glean information on objects/people by merely a touch. The stronger the ability the more information will be gleaned. However, this ability can be blocked by various means by other Espers. However, if loss of control occurs, an Overflow will happen. A psychometric overflow occurs when the image read is psychically reversed and discharged and when read again, causes a 'howling effect', enabling others to see what they read if they touch a psychometer in this state. The only way to stop this is if a user loses consciousness.

Teleport can move objects to another location that the user has perceptional awareness of spatial cognizance and familiarity with space and three-dimensional space. The more objects and many times its moved and the distance depends on the user. However, if Teleportation Oscillation stops through loss of control, teleporting randomly will happen and the only way to stop it would be to psychically exhaust one self by teleporting large masses of objects+self together to make distances and number of teleportations smaller.

Hypnosis is when the user created a mental illusion world and they control anything that happens in that world, time, events, etc or they hypnotize/brainwash people to do their bidding by taking over all of their senses and super senses. The lethal part of this? If the user's will and imagination are powerful enough, they can enable to affect the body through the mind. The only way to resist or overcome it is to have a stronger mind and will to break out. However, one must take great care. If they lost in a battle of wills and Hypno turned back against its user...a Feedback Loop will occur which can be simply put as putting a mike near a speaker. Their thoughts are infinitely amplified until brain damage happens and eventually, 'brain death'. Hypno, unlike psychometry, cannot be stopped.

Telepathy can read and control minds, project thoughts, scan locations to find a specific mind, and influence both cognitive and motor functions in others. They have greater resistance to Hypnosis than Psychometers as their mind is capable of making mental offenses and defenses. If lost control, the effect is that the thoughts of others will force its way into the mind, volume of 'voices' of these thoughts will gradually rise and drive them insane. In order to restore control, they(outsiders) must make psychical contact to the mind of the one who lost control and convince them to calm down. They are unlike Psychometers who can be stopped if consciousness is lost. Telepaths' rampage will continue unless calmed down.

Clairvoyance enables the user to see things that cannot be perceived by the five normal senses. In a sense, this works like a limited x-ray and a possible trigger to awaken Precognition and Retrocognition.

Harry gained an obsession with Psychic Powers as his means of offense and defense, and studied hard using all resources he could get. If he got these from comic books, he sought research by comic books and the internet, and possible things he could do with it while training. And with his powers, he's able to improve his life. He could eat as much as he wanted, wear normal, fitting clothes, and painlessly excel in his classes. And since he never returns to the Dursleys, save for driving them insane with nightmares of his childhood(they were in his point of view, feeling his pain.

Only...he was able to use Petunia's memories of his parents as the ones doing the beating and himself in Dudley's place but there's no way he'll make himself as fat as a pig in his own illusions. He also uses psychokinesis to make the pain even more real. They should know the pain he suffered but he had to use Hypno to impose on them the pain of severe starvation, thirst and exhaustion as well as sunburns from long hours in the gardens.

This was how Albus' Order found him...torturing his relatives. who were screaming and cowering while he sits on the couch in comfort, doing his homework.

'Harry!' Albus choked out. 'What on Earth are you doing to your relatives?! Stop this right now!' he ordered frantically as while they screamed and cowered, pleading to stop, invisible blows and bruises of varying degrees appear while looking red from sunburn.

'Why should I? A few days' worth is so cheap compared to my whole childhood in pain, old man.' Harry sneered. 'Wanna see the childhood I endured? Taste my pain I will graciously give back in the six years of my life, starting when I was four fucking years old!' he yelled in glee with a vengeful, insane-looking smile on his face as he used Hypno to let them see what was going on. 'I'm giving them back the hell they caused me! With this power...nobody can hurt me anymore ever again! All of you evil adults!'

With him capturing their senses and super senses, their bodies stood still with their eyes glazed over, as if staring in space when in the mental world...the things they saw were horrific.

In the meantime, Harry took advantage of their states to glean information off them as they seemed to know him. They were here for him after learning the truth about his homelife when the barrier in this house crashed when he hated his relatives so much he 'made it official' that this was never home. His grandparents are alive but ill-equipped to take care of a magical child at their age and feeble bodies, hence the Dursleys. Upon discovering what happened in the house, they had no choice but to give him to his maternal grandparents in hopes that he would recover from his ordeal and learn what it is to be loved and cared for as family.

Pfft, Yeah, right.

He made a move.

He only has thirty minutes to do everything in real time while years pass by in the mental world as Harry wished it. He will take what's his. Fast.

He also learned about his parents, and the fortune his family has sitting in a bank. But the old man has his Trust Fund key and the family heirloom in his Office...

He growled.

He WILL take it back! He has no business with his family's stuff!


	2. The Vengeful Boy Who Wants

The Vengeful Boy Who Wants

Harry, after using Hypno to render his pursuers 'selectively blind' in regards to him so they'll never find him went to Gringotts to ask for what belongs to him back to the Goblins 'for a fee', enabled him to get back his Trust Fund key and his father's Invisibility Cloak the old man found in the ruins of his family's home. And since his parents are dead anyway, no one's stopping him from taking it for study after James promised to lend it to him days before Voldemort found, attacked and killed his parents. He also learned the full truth by Psychometry, and he knows now what to do. He also knows a lot about Voldemort now and who his followers are.

The cloak only works for Potter Family Members and unlike typical cloaks made out of some creature's hair, it's a real cloth. It was the only known invisibility cloak that would not fade with age and would provide everlasting protection to the wearer, something no normal invisibility cloak could provide. Dumbledore suspected what it was due to the legends of Harry's Family's Ancestors. The Cloak of Invisibility is especially powerful. It is resistant to jinxes, hexes, and other spells which would normally damage or otherwise render a normal Invisibility cloak ineffective.

Happily acquiring information and the items in thirty minutes, he knows by now that the wizards are awake from his Hypno and no doubt, trying and failing to wake the Dursleys from their Hypno torture. So he has more time to spare, really.

While he happily went to the bank to get what he wanted...

This was the situation at the Dursleys.

'We can't get them out of the 'memories'.' said Moody as he, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin along with Albus are working on the family. 'But since our time in there progressed faster compared to them because of our magic, it'll take them a while to get out of Potter's memories. It's a strong magic trapping them in memory world while feeling pain. They're in for a trip to St. Mungo's after this.'

'Now see what you've done?!' Minerva McGonagall is practically spitting fire at their leader. 'I told you eight years ago they were no good! That poor boy broke and snapped from their abuse with his hatred and pain! He doesn't even trust anybody anymore and he's only eight years old!' she shrieked angrily. 'I'll never trust you with children ever again!'

'I know. We have to find him.' Albus said, feeling more his age at this gravely terrible discovery. 'We will handle the Dursleys. Everyone else, go and track him down.' he instructed as the others left to track the boy who was gone during the time they were in his memories. '...what am I going to do with, and for you...Harry Potter...?' he wondered aloud mournfully. 'And how has he created such magic?'

'Must be out of sheer luck since he did grow up in the Muggle World.' said Severus darkly. 'He must have been harboring his feelings for a long time while having random bouts of experience with his powers...and by learning he's 'special', he must be planning this for sometime now and worked a way to get revenge. He remembers everything since infancy when normally most babies can't remember time as babies. This is darkly extraordinary and we better find him before he decides vengeance on Dudley Dursley's friends for the years of hunting and bullying him, as well as isolating potential friends from him by threatening pain on them too so Harry avoids other kids so they wouldn't get beaten by simply associating with him.'

'Right...' When they located Dudley's gang, Piers, Dennis and Malcolm...they were too late.

The boys in question are in mentally catatonic state and stupor all of a sudden with mysterious bruises and muscle trauma at the same time and it happened during recess in school, according to neighbors as their frantic families had rushed them to the hospital(the muggles had to be modified into thinking the boys got beaten and mugged too hard). By legilimency, they too, are trapped in memories of their bullying days of Harry Potter. Only the ones leading the gang, was Harry himself and behind him, were the children they had bullied and what could be a classroom-ful number of kids are ganging and beating them simply because they could as revenge. The boys in memory world used punches and kicks, while the girls used sticks and rocks, yelling, 'this is payback for'-what the gang of bullies did to them in school. By nighttime, due to severe catatonia, they were now in vegetative states, not known of they'll recover while their bruises fade or become 'brain dead'...while the Dursleys would live until the memory world ends and none of the wizards could tell if they would end up catatonic like Dudley's friends, too. They can only wait.

xxx

Harry found many wonders in Diagon Alley after getting access to his money, with the key no longer a key but his own magic signature and his father's cloak safely in his vault. He cared about books, thus he asked for his family's history books in Gringotts that may be in family vaults to learn about his family, while buying more books in Diagon Alley to see how the Wizarding World works, in regards to culture, laws, creatures and families. He bought them all and left the Alley to go live elsewhere in comfort while still continuing to go to school. By graduating, he can move on to Middle, High School and then after that, College. Then he's free of these pigs and he can live his life the way he wanted with his new powers. He's no longer their Scapegoat Slave!

After buying his books, he used Hypno to get an apartment in London since he hated his neighbors, and kept the Landlord away from questioning the little tenant in his apartment while making himself comfortable by stealing the Dursleys' furniture and electronics for himself, but he had to steal a bed. The soon-to-be-insane has no use for good furniture and electronics anyway. He also enjoyed Dudley's videogames(that aren't broken by the moron who gets angry when he loses).

He continued his new and improved life for years. He excelled in school, finally gained friends and enjoyed an ideal rose-colored school life and he was finally happy for a change, now that his tormentors paid dearly. He enjoyed himself with life's luxuries by mostly using Hypno while ensuring that before he comes, CCTV would go static so he can get away with using Hypno to get what he wanted for free. He got glasses, monthly dental check-ups and braces. He even got shots he should have had AS A BABY while using mass hypno on the entire Pediatric Clinic and as usual, fried security. He led a healthy life, and is active in sports. He was happy with his peers as weeks, months and years passed by, with the whole school hypnoed about his background that 'his parents are working abroad and he's with a guardian', he was also able to use Hypno to come as his own guardian since the 'fabrication' doesn't really exist. In summer vacations, he explored wizarding areas by simply 'wishing'. He never uses wishes unless its something he really CAN'T do on his own. Otherwise, the rest were mostly his efforts.

He also Hypnoed Clothing Stores in shopping Alleys to change Hogwart's design uniforms. Their fashion is AWFUL. He took inspiration from anime and created his own design(without plagiarizing designs), while considering House Colors and symbols that only appears after a student has been sorted using hypno to implant it in their minds as designers can design. At least when it's his school stint, uniforms are fashionable, professional-looking for magic-user trainees and flattering. Seriously, these people are left in what? Dark Ages where Bubonic Plague was on rise and culturally stagnant/outdated? They look like cultists at worst and stereotypical Disney witches and wizards!

Soon, at 11 years old, he's an expert in psychic powers and doing great in his magic studies although only by textbook as the Ministry will detect him. His psychic abilities however, are not detected. He obtained them by wishing with his magic for him to have it without having the danger of loss of control. He wished for perfect control before he began his revenge. He didn't want the dangers loss of control will bring on himself. And also...

He got his Hogwarts Letter with a Tracking Charm and a Portkey on the envelope, not the letter when he used psychometry through a used-up hotdog stick.

He teleported the letter and ticket out since it was 'clean', and burned the envelope using a match.

He shopped on his own.

xxx

Hours later...

'That's strange, he should have gotten here by now.' Minerva McGonagall mused as they were in an abandoned area where they were supposed to pick him up.

'Maybe he ignored the letter?' said Hestia Jones.

'Can't be, Hogwarts will send owls nonstop until the school gets a yes or no reply.' said McGonagall. 'And Albus should have known where he is by now through a tracking charm...'

xxx

In Hogwarts...

The results are not showing up...and it's been almost five hours now. It's impossible to ignore a Hogwarts letter!

xxx

That night...

Harry is done shopping with his stuff.

'Hogwarts, huh? I have no future there but the shitty people I originated from really doesn't know how to accept no when it comes to me.' he sighed as he lied on the couch before turning on the TV. He's famous for surviving a HOMICIDE from the Dark Lord himself and he was on a pedestal for supposedly saving them while he lost everything. He lost what could have been loving parents and a normal life.

He was like,

What. The. Fuck...?

That's it, these people are fucking stupid and insensitive and he wanted nothing to do with them bar education while keeping up with his muggle one by self-study. He didn't want to become an idiot like them. He even read dictionaries! He prepared himself while enjoying his last...summer as a human. He would have to say goodbye to his apartment and sane school life. He would have to seal his school's memories of him until he returns to modify it.

And when September 1 came...

This is it. He thought with a growl. He'll go to a world of backwards stagnant hillbillies whose insensitivity and tactlessness regarding his case can impress negatively by a great magnitude in his mental faculties. He had dressed up in expensive, branded clothes and shoes for kids his age that he stole(he thinks its to help his confidence and belief that he's now free to do what he wanted), and he wore in style. He also styled his hair magically straight, not the royal mess he inherited from his father. He even styled it in a neat, typical bishounen hairstyle.

Anime sure is inspiring.

Now, he got on the platform and made himself invisible as he got there and chose himself a compartment...and he would hypno whoever looks in to see 'a full compartment of older girls' if anyone comes.

It succeeded for the most part and he has a compartment all to himself, and enjoyed his new hobby. Manga.

After all, manga made his life better and it taught him better. Upon nearing Hogwarts around sundown...he went to the bathroom for the toilet and wished for a shower in his compartment where he took a bath and teleported the mess away, groomed himself and by using Teleport, wore his uniform before using a men's body spray on himself. Happy at being fresh and smelling good once more, he braced himself for the landing in Hogsmeade Station.

This. Is. It.

He used Hypno on the students so they wouldn't bug him. But he delighted in the fact that they're wearing his designs.

For first and second years, he stuck to 'snooty private school' standards but with his personal twist. While girls wore colored tartan skirts with colors that represented their houses while boys wear sleek, jet-black slacks-not trousers. For third and fourth years, it's a zip-up turtleneck shirt with a double-breasted jacket. For fifth and sixth years, a collared shirt, a tie, a sleeveless V-neck jumper and a blazer. For the seventh years, the uniform has a rather futuristic-classy inspired look to it as it's their final year.

The school colors for the tops are as follows;

Gryffindor- Robe-bright red with gold trimming, Coat/Blazer-maroon with gold buttons, Jumper-vermillion with a gold v-band on the v-neckline, Tartan Skirt-terra cotta red and mikado yellow, Straight Skirt-tuscan red

Hufflepuff- Robe-amber yellow with black trimming, Coat/Blazer-goldenrod yellow with black buttons, Jumper-maize-yellow with a black v-band on the v-neckline, Tartan Skirt-dark goldenrod yellow and black, Straight Skirt- dark goldenrod

Slytherin- Robe-moss green with white gold trimming, Coat/Blazer-pine green with silver buttons, Jumper-dark olive green with a white gold v-band on the v-neckline, Tartan Skirt-lime green and light gray, Straight Skirt-cal poly green

Ravenclaw- Robe-blue with baby blue trimming, Coat/Blazer-cobalt blue with bright bronze buttons, jumper-blue gray with a bronze v-band on the v-neckline, Tartan Skirt-cerulean and celeste blue, Straight Skirt- Persian blue

The only way to differentiate the year levels would be the length of their socks and skirts. For first years, it's the typical ankle-length dark gray socks with a ringband color near the edge matching the uniform coat, and a below-the-knees skirt length. Second years have calf-length socks. Third years have knee-length socks with the skirt above the knees. Fourth years have their socks above the knees with the skirt two inches shorter with a lacy white trim. Fifth years have the zettai-ryouiki theme. Sixth years and seventh years however, now wear stockings, heeled shoes and above-the-knee straight skirts that magically adjust if they're running or sitting in however way they like, while magically maintaining modesty norms. As for the robes, it's flattering, figure-wise. As for shoes, anything goes, really, as long as it's black leather.

For boys, it has a narrow triangle bell-shaped sleeves with below-the-waist flared robes. For girls, it has puffy shoulder sleeves, fitted at the bicep-tricep area and flared by the lower arms. It's also flared at the skirt area. Both robes are flared behind the legs and feet so nobody would trip. And instead of breast pockets with the house animal symbol, it's the back of their robes. Just without the 'GRYFFINDOR/RAVENCLAW/HUFFLEPUFF/SLYTHERIN' below the symbols. Aren't their robes and house symbols enough? The older years were discussing the 'cool uniform changes' while the muggleborns were happy about the professional-looking uniforms.

Of course, the colored robes will ONLY appear when students are watching the Quidditch Matches. While in the school/castle, it's back to the usual black robe as per the norms.

In the meantime, Harry's nervous about the Sorting but the comments on his designs raised his good mood.


	3. The Vengeful Boy Who Scowls

The Vengeful Boy Who Scowls

At the school...

Sorting Hat sings his song, then Sorting follows.

Then his name was called.

But to the surprise of Albus, Minerva and Snape, among the order who came to investigate Privet Drive...he looked like his father bar the eyes but now...someone may as well turned his mother into a boy! Their eyes widened as the face of the boy-who-lived held an icy cold stare with an aura of 'fuck with me and I'll fuck with you way beyond your paygrade'. But as soon as he sat on the stool to face the audience, his expression did a one-eighty, perfectly looking like a child should be.

**You really should explore your world more before condemning it to what you believe it's like.** said the Sorting Hat. **You hold extreme hatred and mistrust of adults from your past until they got what they wished for, a monster indeed.** it said with a shudder as Harry inwardly growled and sent it a Hypno of pure terror and terrified the hat. **Now don't be like that! Yeesh!** it said defensively. **This is my job! To understand your head before I put you in your house! Though I pity the poor souls for the next seven years...** it shook its head. **...hatred of anyone above 18, all you wanted is to have friends, be happy and have people who would love you for who, not what you are. But the way you are now, that won't be so easy.**

**Well, these shitheads are after me for my fame, reputation and money.** Harry snapped back. **They want what I am? Sure, all you have to do is have a psychopath wizarding Hitler and turn you an orphan overnight! Bonus points if you belong to a noble house and have money! If I was in the muggle world, I could have those but these goddamn shitheads will never leave me alone! I'm reluctantly here or I'll commit a massacre if they hound and piss me off just to be here and be their shitty poster boy!**

**You have issues.** the hat sighed. **All you want is to be loved and have a warm, loving home to go back to and now that you have power, you will mercilessly crush those who aim to hurt you or those you care for and those who loves you. Just don't become like your parents' killer. You're well on your way and you're doing juuuust fine in some aspects.** it said sardonically. Harry growled at this. **To those you love and those who loves you, you're loyal to them and just as hardworking since you hate having to be on Dudley's level simply because your relatives say so or it's pain you're in for, but you endured in order to be the better man and prove yourself. Hufflepuff material indeed, just don't traumatize your housemates and do learn to control your temper. You have pretty neat tools to see who would be a friend and who wouldn't be. Wizarding Folk don't have such luxury as with magic, they tend to lose the ability to think logically all the time by saying, 'It's magic!' and leave it at that.**

**Great...so they degenerate into stupidity. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo.** Harry sneered. He will never lose his logic and intelligence here. Never!

**Well, you'll do what you do best as usual and fix that foul mouth, will you?** 'Better be HUFFLEPUFF!'

Silence for three seconds, before the house of yellow badgered cheered as Harry's gray and white uniform instantly changed to Hufflepuff designs.

Others were silent. From what he gathered with Telepathy, everyone expected he'd be in Gryffindor like his parents, while the Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress/Transfiguration Prof and Potions Prof expected him to be in Slytherin but nobody expected HIM to be a Hufflepuff, a house everyone deems to be the 'house of duffers and leftovers'.

Neanderthals.

Clearly nobody opened books anymore. In this world at least. Hufflepuff is the house of Hardworkers and Loyal People to their loved ones. In fact, hard work beats genius any day and better a loyal friend/lover than a friends with benefits relationship, poisonous friend or backstabber. These fools! Hufflepuff is the best house in his opinion!

If only because it embodied his own character. And maybe he can trust these people more than other houses and he was banking on it.

Harry thought this will be a loooong seven years. And dinner? Ye gads, good thing he has teleportation to teleport the dripping grease/oil and fats off his food or he'll lose his proud stamina by clogging arteries...wait, is that even possible at his age? He's only 11...but he's not taking chances. And like the noble he is, he ate with perfect etiquette of mealtime poise and posture while cheating a bit with his dining knife that is reinforced with a sharp psychokinetic force, and teleporting away bones and parts he didn't like.

'Look at Mr. Potter...I'd say someone turned Lily into a boyish brunette.' said Professor Flitwick excitedly.

'He has dining manners unlike some I could name. Even those who call themselves pureblood.' said Professor Vector wryly as she made pointed looks in some houses. 'Maybe the muggle world teaches better manners.'

'You're telling me!' Professor Sprout chuckled. 'I hope he sets a good example to his peers. He seems a well-mannered boy!'

If only you knew the truth, was the shuddering thoughts of the Headmaster, his deputy and Potions Professor who had known of the boy's ability to deliver cruel revenge driven by his anger and hatred from his pain. Moreover that wasn't even what he looks like originally!

However, when they tracked down Harry in summer...they found all his records that has his face on it changed to his current face.

How did he **do** it?!

xxx

During dinner, students got to talking, particularly the newbies who wanted to try to make friends while the upperclassmen caught up with their friends. Harry probed around with Telepathy but since everyone his age in his house got too intimidated by his manners, he just read manga 'he took out of nowhere'. He took out Rurouni Kenshin and the book three he was starting on while eating dessert

'Hey, what's that?' Ernie MacMillan, a boy from an extant pureblood family but not noble asked him.

'It's a Japanese comic series. I bought it in a Cartoon Convention in London some years ago when I got interested.' said Harry. 'I ended up learning Japanese since it has terms I didn't understand and ended up learning mostly Japanese insults so I just studied the language. I have no use for insults and swearwords...unless I'm mad.' and if you make him mad...

'Oh...'

'And unlike comics in the west where we read left-to-right, Japanese comics go right-to-left. No idea why nor do I want to know. I just want the story.'

'Hu-hummm...'they chatted more about comic books and genres of Harry's interest. Technically, Harry is interested in every genre but since Japanese manga are also ahem, good magic teachers, there's no way he'll let THOSE out. So he will only take out historical, school life and martial-arts ones in wizarding public.

But when he felt a probe trying to get into his head...he countered strongly, not bothering to care who it is and caused them fear by generating an image of a very twisted version of Disney's Hades in hell out to get the prober with a loud, ear-splitting cross of roar and shrill shriek...

Three legilimencers, the Headmaster, a certain parasite and Snape choked out on their meals, ashen-faced with both getting startled so badly and fear followed afterwards.

Ash inwardly chuckled. Mental Peepers, beware!

xxx

After dinner and announcements he hardly cared about, the way to the Hufflepuff Dorms which was at the basement. And an interesting way to get in too and near the kitchens to boot! In short, he's one happy guy. He would visit the kitchens tonight and give the elves a certain book he prepared beforehand.

Dishes without a one-way-ticket to the ICU for High-Blood Pressure, Cardiac Arrest and Stroke in a single arrangement. He even put a note on the front page to cite reasons why just so they'd do it for health's sakes. But for now...after hearing about House Orientation from Professor Sprout...

'So then, what do our newcomers think of your House?' Professor Sprout asked the First Years who looked nervous.

'Well um...we didn't hear nice things from some older kids on the train. Some were just rude!' said a shy girl who looked put out. Clearly a muggleborn.

'Ignore those ignorant neanderthals.' said Harry coolly. 'They're just biased morons. To the idiots outside of this house, we're the house of leftovers that didn't fit in with other houses, lacking their qualities. In short, we're the dumbasses. That's their general opinion.' even the kind-looking house head looked steamed and livid at that while Harry thought his sorting was MEMORABLE as nobody expected him to be in the house of badgers. 'However, they clearly don't know anything. We're a house of hardworkers and loyal people loyal to people we care for. Everyone tends to forget that, preferring copy-paste book intelligence without really understanding said book and its logics-probably, idiots who cannot tell the difference between recklessness and hotheadedness with bravery and noble character and prejudiced fools wearing green simply because it's a house of the pure therefore the best are there.'

'Hard work can beat genius.' Harry continued. 'Sure, geniuses learn quick but after learning quick, they don't bother further improving and getting stronger and smarter, thinking they perfected it according to the book, so they shrug and it's done, and the pro-purebloods think they're entitled to everything, waited on hand and foot simply because they're pure.' he sneered with the expression to match. 'And I'd prefer loyal friends from _people wanting to be with you for the **benefits they can possibly leech off you**_, a poisonous friend who clings so possessively it's choking, or someone who'll stab you in the back when you're no longer useful. And because we want to be better, we tend to find ways to be better. I looked in records and in history past, students from Hufflepuff have really high grades ironically higher than the so-called house of the smart, Ravenclaw. And majority of those are sometimes Muggle-borns due to their dual cultures upon entering our world.'

'Most of the people in this house end up quickly rising in ranks out of competency.' Harry continued. 'By mother's words in her diary, this house should also be called 'House of Irony' as in her years, Hufflepuffs has higher grades than any other house and turn out to be better and stronger in magic than other houses...and yet we're called 'house of idiots' by the public...ironic indeed.' his speech caused the house to light up with fire as some of them knew that, some didn't and got inspired.

'Now that's something **all** of you have to remember.' Professor Sprout growled at her puffs from the youngest to oldest while inwardly happy that Harry had bulldozed away the beliefs that angered her. 'We are not what the public thinks we are! We're the best house here and don't you forget it! Do you best to embody our house's traits!'

'Yes ma'am!'

xxx

'Now then...I believe you know what we are here for, Pomona.' said Albus as he and the other heads of houses are present.

'About Mr. Potter eh? Likable kid, that one...' Professor Sprout said fondly. 'After I gave them House Orientation as usual, I asked the newcomers what they think of Hufflepuff.' she said. 'A girl was put out by what she hears from kids from other houses while Mr. Potter said...'

She repeated word-for-word what the green-eyed boy said. 'After that, I've never seen my house light up with a fiery, fighting spirit.' the portly witch chuckled. 'They hated the way the public thinks of us but Mr. Potter bulldozed them away and made us remember the true qualities of Hufflepuff. Lily, bless her, passed on her beliefs through her son through her diary.'

'I see...so we'll be seeing changes in the near future from your house.' said Professor Flitwick thoughtfully.

'Indeed. Mr. potter lit up a flame in my Puffs so you can say they're out for war to prove everyone wrong.' said Professor Sprout. 'It helps that those words came from him as well which packs more power.'

'Well, I DID tell Minerva her lions can't tell the differences.' Snape said snarkily. 'They really should open a dictionary and read the definition of bravery and noble character...or maybe it's their upbringing in their homes before stepping foot in school.'

'You also have to deal with spoiled brats in your care.' McGonagall snarked back. 'At least I only have to handle hot-blooded kids, you're handling fine chinaware who can't even handle a single thing gone wrong in their lives.'

'Now now, no verbal arguments here...' said Professor Flitwick, trying to play peacemaker while the Headmaster looks thoughtful.

Thoughtful speech indeed but Harry also sent a message with his speech.

He would choose his friends well and despises those who would use him, choke him and betray him.


	4. The Vengeful Boy Who Teaches

The Vengeful Boy Who Teaches

The next day...

Hufflepuff had quite a realization in themselves from last night's speech and to those older than 3rd year realized that they were so determined to prove everyone wrong that they forgot the qualities of their house due to years of bias...

Professor Sprout has informed the newcomers that they have two days to explore Hogwarts before school officially starts for them next week. She also has to put Harry to task to guide the Muggleborns to bulldoze away further 'idiotic beliefs', and turn negative into positive until they can 'leave the nest' so to speak, and got used to Hogwarts.

So now, he holds an orientation in the Common Room for the Puff's Muggleborns while others stayed out of interest to see how he'll do it.

'Alright,' said Harry. 'We have about 9 muggleborns here and one kid who grew up in the muggle world here and that's me.' he said. 'First off, I'll have to teach you about the culture of this world as a community.' he said. 'We'll start with blood, shall we?' he coughed. 'The Magical Community is separated into four categories. Purebloods, those who are families who have always been magical for a millennia of their history, Half-bloods who have either a Muggle or Muggle-born Parent and a Pureblood or half-blood parent, and Muggleborn who are from a family of normal humans yet somehow born with magical potential. Finally, Squibs...those from a magical family yet unable to use magic because they were born with a defect-born without a magical core.'

'Pureblood is the term for wizards and witches who have a purely or approximately pure magical heritage. This means that there are no Muggles in their family trees, but this is rarely, if ever, true if families are traced back all the way, for if wizards didn't mate with Muggles, their race would die out. Because the only way for a family to retain their pure-blood status is to marry other pure-bloods, all pure-blood families were related to one another by the 1990s. Because of inbreeding among pure-bloods and some marrying Muggles and Muggle-borns, the number of families claiming to be pure-blood is declining. They become extant.'

'They are people who have no Muggles in their family. Traditionalist pure-bloods like to keep the generations "pure" by breeding with other pure-bloods and are generally the ones who use the term 'Mudblood', a term considered derogatory by the wizarding world. Mudblood means Muggle-born, suggesting they have dirty blood and thus have no right to be a witch/wizard. Pure-bloods who do not share these prejudices are considered blood traitors by the ones that do. But to those who know the grim reality that they have limited marriage choices and selections, marry a muggle-born or half-blood, the strongest and the best they can find, and after using them to have children, they tend to 'disappear' from the family and family trees, and then tell the public that the next generation is 'pure'.' a lot of people gasped. 'This was common practice for Pureblood Houses that are dying in regards to numbers so there's great hypocrisy when they claim to be pureblood, without knowing of their true heritage and lineage. Funny, really. Due to their pride of being Pure, they regard half-bloods with disdain and muggleborns as little more than filthy barn animals.'

'WHAT?!' Harry raised his hand for silence.

'But what these supremacists don't know,' said Harry, 'Is that too much inbreeding leads to health problems in the next generation, whether physical or magical. Weakening magic over the years as blood has gotten stagnant and too 'old', and soon, children are born Squibs, or mental instabilities and illnesses occur, as well as low fertility to the point of sterility a.k.a the inability to have children. So give or take a few decades, all Pureblood houses are no longer pure or die out, whichever happens. I think we'd better be happy the way we are than screwed up like these people.'

'The list of Pureblood Family Names are here.' Harry rolled out a parchment that he enlarged with his magic and names are present. Categories are also present. The Friendly, Pureblood Supremacist, Pureblood Fanatic, Extant, Extinct, Pro-Pureblood Half-Bloods and Friendly Half-Bloods.

Friendly

-Abbott  
-Crouch  
-Longbottom  
-MacMillan  
-Runcorn  
-Weasley

Pureblood Supremacist

-Avery  
-Black  
-Flint  
-Goyle  
-Malfoy

Pureblood Fanatic

-Black  
-Crabbe  
-Macnair  
-Mulciber  
-Nott  
-Rosier  
-Rowle  
-Yaxley

Pure-turned-Half but still Pro-Pureblood

-Bletchley  
-Bulstrode  
-Carrow  
-Greengrass  
-Higgs  
-Montague  
-Orpington  
-Parkinson  
-Zabini

Extinct

-Blishwick  
-Burke  
-Lestrange  
-Prince  
-Selwyn

Extant

-Prewett through the Weasleys  
-Black- through the Lestranges, and Malfoys

Pure-turned-Half and Friendly

-Dumbledore  
-MacDougal  
-Potter

'Memorize these names well because if you offend the wrong person, they'll use all means to make you and those connected to you miserable simply because they can.' Harry warned them. 'And unfortunately said wrong people mostly run the Ministry through bribery and flattery so see now that the government in our community's ministry is corrupt. And do take note that the supremacists and fanatics are mostly in Slytherin House, so they're easy to find.'

'Next, your school life here in Hogwarts.' Harry continued. 'Hogwarts' school year is structured in a similar way to other non-magical schools and colleges in the UK, with a three-term year punctuated by holidays at Christmas and Easter and bounded by the long summer holiday of nine weeks. Students have the option of staying at Hogwarts for the winter and spring holidays. Those who choose to stay at the castle do not have lessons and attend a feast on Christmas Day. Students also do not have classes the week of Easter, but this is much less enjoyable due to the large amount of work that the teachers assign students at this time in preparation for final exams.'

'Other than the breaks and weekends, students do not receive holidays. However, students third year and above may visitHogsmeade, the local village, occasionally. There are normally four feasts per year: the start-of-term feast at the beginning of the school year, end-of-term feast at the end of the school year, and feasts at Hallowe'en and Christmas. Oh yes, here's one thing that sucks: no Physical Education Class, Extracurricular Activities and Clubs you like and the worst part? No. Field. Trips.' he said to his listeners' dismay. 'It can't be helped, 20 years or so ago some shithead terrorists destroyed all possible cultural attractions and stuff and magic schools will never hold field trips in the human world. Oh, and since we're in a dorm school, the usual weekend vacations...do not exist. We go to classes all week long.'

Grumbling and griping ensued.

'Now, I know you guys either listened or did not listen to the Sorting Hat's song so our next topic, is the Houses and their Qualities. Oh, and re-read the definition of these words as most people tend to forget or misinterpret them, seriously.' Harry snorted. 'You know what our house is but in addition to Hard work and loyalty, we also take fair play and honesty seriously, as well as patience. Gryffindors are known for their noble character as a person in regards to their personality, bravery and chivalry. Ravenclaws value wit, creativity and wisdom but today's generation is mostly copy-paste book knowledge out of misinterpretation. Then there's Slytherin who values clever cunning, ambition, resourcefulness and heritage. While good traits to have as a person, the poor house is recently twisted and demonized by the public and gained a bad reputation, caused by the Pureblood Supremacists and fanatics. It does NOT help that most of them were also loyal followers of the so-called Dark Lord and Terrorist, Voldemort-' the older students gasped in fear, and Harry rolled his eyes.

'Oy, you there!' Harry snarked at them with a playful smile. 'Face it, the guy's long dead and last I checked, names ain't taboos and he's no boogeyman under your beds.' he turned back to the Muggleborns. 'But muggleborns, you gotta understand that the name Voldemort still invokes fear among your half-blood and pureblood peers due to the heinous crimes and atrocities he and his band of hooligans have committed in their heyday long before we were born. And these people here or some of them, myself included, lost families, friends and displaced from homes because of these bastards.' he said softly with a rather forlorn, sad smile as the newcomers felt the sudden change of atmosphere. 'For the record and this is meant for the half-bloods and purebloods if any in the house...' he gave a pointed look at the older listeners,

'I know what you know about me but let me make it clear that a baby cannot defeat a full-grown S.O.B. My mother must have done something before her death, as she, a mother protected her child with all means she has, namely me so she should take the credit, not me. No one knows what she did but I lived in return for her life. Moreover, stories about me in books are NOT real. They're fake. I believe I never gave away interviews either nor gave permission to write so-called books about my life so toss all what you know of me in the mental trash can in your heads because it's exactly that, trash. You will get to know the REAL me in my seven year stint in this school and that's worth knowing. Not the fictional shit you read in your younger years. Capiche?'

'Er what does S.O.B mean?' an older girl asked him wryly.

Harry smirked darkly.

'Son of a bitch.' he said bluntly as many eyes widened. Nobody has the balls to refer to the dark lord in such a manner. 'You'll get used to my foul mouth once in a while.' he scratched his head with a chuckle. 'I like expressing myself that way for emphasis but if caught by a teacher, either you'll get your mouth washed by the Scourgify Spell and lose a few points in the bargain so ahem, express yourself that way in private and don't get caught.' he said after turning to the muggleborns with a grin with the muggleborns suppressing snorts and smiles.

'Next, our school life.' Harry continued. 'The day begins at 7:30 for breakfast until 9 am. That gives you enough time to shower, and do unfinished homework that cannot be finished as well as last-minute cramming for exams and quizzes. There are four periods before lunch, followed by a break and then two more periods as designed by schedule by our House Heads. Our Mealtimes are in the Great Hall on timely schedules, so don't be late...but we, unlike other houses, have a loophole.' he grinned impishly. 'If for some reason we can't make it to the great hall for meals, we're conveniently near the kitchens, behind the painting of a still-life fruit bowl. Tickle the pear and the door will open, and the castle's House Elves will gladly accommodate you and your preferences as long as you don't go overboard. And since the kitchen isn't that far from our dorm entrance by a few paces, I suppose it does not count as 'out in the hallways' in curfew time as technically, you're in a house that's lucky to have a kitchen. The bathroom is conveniently near too for a shower so we have it really lucky. No need to worry about your laundry as House Elves take care of that too when our day ends.'

'After lessons or during your free times, you're free to wear your casual attire as long as your modesty's preserved. Finally, school grades. You're familiar with A+, A, A-, B+, B, B-, C, D and F. Here in the wizarding community, it's O, EE, A, D, P and T. Let's go over equivalents, shall we?' he said. 'O is for Outstanding, equivalent of 90-100. EE for Exceeds Expectations which is 80-90. A is Acceptable, 75-80. 60-65 is D for Dreadful, 50-60 is Poor and any lower than that is Troll...and Trolls are gigantic mountain creatures known for extreme stupidity, hence the term. And to get good grades, study well and understand your lessons in the way you understand it. Teachers appreciate their students' different points of views as while students learn from teachers, teachers also learn from students in return. Creativity is greatly appreciated. Copy-paste homework from your peers or the book itself is NOT appreciated. That's plagiarism. Teachers can tell who copied off of who and get a D or T for it and affect the person you copied off from as well. And do NOT copy off a book word-for-word. The teachers know their books and by doing copy-paste, they can sniff out those who really study and those who don't and really didn't learn from them. Then there's the topic of Parchment Inches. Always do homework by the required length of parchment. Rule-breaking costs, remember that.'

He then clapped his hands once.

'Now then, we will explore the school however way we want it...or is there a willing upperclassman to give us lost ducklings a tour of the premises?'


	5. The Vengeful Boy Who Starts

The Vengeful Boy Who Starts

That same day, after the tour of the whole castle...

The castle noted other changes not just uniforms.

The food and drink changed too. Breakfast is now bowls of berries and two bananas with choices of chocolate or honey dip, and hot chocolate as well as Costa Rican Cuisine while for those in OWLS and NEWTS, it's coffee for them for drinks.

For lunch, it's a healthy soup, and Mediterranean Cuisine and dessert.

And Dinner, it's soup and Thai Cuisine and dessert.

Harry had given these cuisines and recipes to the House Elves to rotate every month for healthy eating as he had given them recipes belonging to the 'top 10 healthiest cuisines in the world'. He seriously did not want to eat greasy junk.

Nobody knows what these new foods are, they just ate...and Harry had to mass hypno all students to NOT be picky and just fucking eat. It's for their own good and maybe stupidity will be a thing of the past...and people wondered why they hate the food(some parts at least) but they still ate it anyway while grimacing from the foods they dislike and ate until they were full while talking with their peers to maintain appearances.

The Headmaster sent Harry a small folded note.

**I would like to have a small chat with you m'boy.**

**I favor Chocolate Nougats**

xxx

Headmaster's Office after dinner...

'You rang?' Harry drawled as he went in.

'Yes...lemon drop?' Albus offered.

'Nah, ain't too big on candies.' Harry snorted as he leaned on the wall. 'So spill.' he said before looking serious.

'Harry...I have a long list of questions, so to speak.' Albus took a deep breath. 'How exactly, did you do it?' he asked him. 'How did you create that Mental World in order to get your revenge? And how did you get access to our world when last I checked, Petunia despised our kind so much she and her family were...despicable to you I don't see her guiding you.' he said. 'Moreover, a month after you disappeared...your cousin's friends were the first to go brain dead, while your relatives took a little while longer before they too, are brain dead.'

'I wished for it from my powers.' Harry grinned viciously. 'I realized that in order for me to be fully free and enjoy an ideal rose-colored life, I want my revenge by making them taste the pain I felt. All forms of abuse they heaped on me simply because I exist and I wished hard on my powers when I discovered I got the power. I didn't know at the time I was a wizard...until I wished for my family's history and background...and how can a sweet, pretty woman like my mom be related to that bitch is beyond me or maybe since mom was younger she was adopted?' he scoffed. 'And father was somewhat similar to Dudley minus the obesity until his feelings for mom forced himself to become a better man. Good for him. Moreover...'

'Moreover?' the older man egged on, causing Albus to look on, interested.

'Sirius Black is innocent.' Albus' eyes widened. 'When you left after helping my parents perform that Fidelius, they planned with Sirius to secretly switch Secret Keepers. Sirius is too obvious a choice as he is known as father's best friend. Heck, he left his hateful family to live with the Potters since he can't stand them anymore since Alphard Black left him quite a fortune which was why he could get the hell away.' Harry chuckled. 'So they switched to someone nobody would expect. Peter Pettigrew. Father and Sirius explained their logic to mother who was bamboozled because well...out of their gang of four, Remus was the clever, creative brains, James and Sirius the power and control of magic while Pettigrew was no more than a talentless, weak wizard which is rare for a Muggleborn and a coward who clung to their robe hems. Who would suspect such a weakling to hold a precious secret? Nobody. However, those beliefs cost them.'

'Beforehand, Peter Pettigrew saw that we were on the losing end in the war.' Harry continued as before the end of his words, his malice increasingly filled the room. Albus thought not even Voldemort has such malice as a child. 'So he decided to worry about himself first...and betrayed his friends for seven years. He sought out Voldemort personally, and wished to become his Death Eater in return for my family's life since at the time, it's now known that the Longbottoms and my family are on the no.1 shit list only the people involved knows why and what for. Humoring him, Voldemort agreed and Peter Pettigrew, gave him the secret he keeps, effectively showing the effects of Fidelius. Thrilled that he can now kill them, Pettigrew was given the Dark Mark and Voldemort personally came to murder my family while the Lestranges and Crouch Jr. went for the Longbottoms. Sirius who was acting as the lure sensed their deaths through an item father gave him and he hunted Pettigrew down...and you know the rest. But the fact is, he was framed for a crime he didn't commit.'

'And also, Ministerial Elections are close at hand because the war was so bad they wanted a better leader but mother's miracle ended the war, Crouch Sr. wanting to look good to the public and tossed Sirius to Azkaban without a trial while the Lestranges before him and Death Eaters after him got a trial...however, that injustice made him pay shortly when his son, Barty Jr. was exposed as a Death Eater. I know where Pettigrew is but I will not reveal where he is until the DMLE is here and I will show proof he still lives...and the corrupt Ministry bungled it as usual...and do you know how grave it is to chuck an innocent pureblood to prison without a trial?' he grinned ferally. 'Moreover he is instantly related to my family by simply being my godfather. And given my reputation I will happily exploit...let's just say it will become clear to the public how corrupt our government is.'

'You seriously wish to sow chaos in exchange for justice?' Albus asked him incredulously, wide-eyed in disbelief.

'If the right people, blood status be damned are on the right job posts, maybe this stagnant community will finally grow and evolve.' Harry tut-tutted. 'Honestly, Diagon Alley looks like the Dark Ages a century and some ago when London was in severe pollution from too much coal mining and usage and the Black Death by Bubonic Plague followed. Knockturn Alley even worse and you people call these places 'famous'? If that was famous, I'd sooner go to East End where Jack the Ripper's legend lives and even that place cleaned up nicely!' he exclaimed in laughter.

'So how about it? Will you bring the DMLE here and the most unbiased Daily Prophet writer you can get your hands on?' Harry asked Albus. 'I heard of that infamous Rita Skeeter and I had to make her forget I was in Diagon Alley that day.' he growled. 'She saw that someone's fucking hand grabbed my unmentionables! Needless to say I sent him to St. Mungos with his own Memory World Hell. A taste for young boys eh? How about getting Sodomized for the rest of his life so he'd know the pain he heaped on boys before he got the chance to grope me?'

Albus sooo didn't need to know that.

'...next question,' he choked out feebly. 'How does your Memory World work? If used right, it's much better than using Pensieves.'

'You simply select a memory you want everyone to see, and materialize that memory by projecting it in either reality or the mental world of those who the user wants to see. I believe you call that, imagination.' said Harry. There's no way he's telling him about Hypno. 'When I learned you witches and wizards use spells, not wish for things to happen and using latin language to do so. But I have yet to come up with a proper name for it. I'll demonstrate the real world version when the sane authorities get here. Next.'

'Where have you been besides your school? For some reason, we could not find you.'

'Oh, I wanted to be invisible to your eyes and magic and it happened.' the old Headmaster groaned. 'Anything else?'

'Yes...I saw the orientation and I was impressed you see things that way.' said Albus with a somewhat, weak smile. 'You have made quite the impression on your peers but you really should lose the foul mouth. I will let that slide just this once but next time we catch you within young, impressionable ears, you will be well-acquainted with the Scourgify.' he warned Harry sternly. 'The female Professors are particularly stricter in proper behavior.'

'What can I say, the best teacher for such a mouth is now Brain Dead.' Harry sneered as Albus grimaced. 'Let's just say I'll change many things, starting with my House. If that's all, I'll take my leave.' silence, and Harry took that as his cue to leave. When the adolescent left, Albus thought long and hard.

From Harry's life of abuse and pain, he grew a spine and not in a good way, heaping revenge in a very cruel way reflecting the cruelty heaped on him while at the same time hopes for an ideal rose-colored life after he made his tormentors pay. He had taken to asking the teachers in his school how the boy behaved. He was popular with his peers for being so cute and friendly(seriously?-was his disbelieving thought) and a fun person while teachers likes him for being different from typical boys his age.

He is a hardworker since he aims to get a scholarship in a really posh private school when he hits his Junior High and High School years. And with such records, he aims for either Yale or Oxford Universities in order to get a great job as students who graduate from such prestigious schools get their dream jobs pretty easily as the names of the schools speak great volumes and often, enough endorsement to the character.

xxx

Soon, night fell.

Hufflepuff learned many things from the boy-who-lived after some kids sent mail home to families about what kind of person Harry is and getting what information they could get, as Harry himself said, what information they knew of him from books, is 'utter trash' as he puts it. He is a good-natured boy who truly understood the Houses of Hogwarts and reminded them what Hufflepuff truly is despite public belief that they were the house of idiots. He had also warned Muggleborns of the reality of their world and how their world works. Though a good kid, he has a tendency to have a foul mouth to make emphasis and the first person they knew to refer to HIM as 'son of a bitch'.

Right now, Harry teaches Muggleborns about subjects. His own style as usual.

'Alright chumps!' said Harry in his evening and last session with the Muggleborns. 'Time for a briefing about our school subjects.' he said. 'We have six core subjects and Six Elective Classes, but that's until your Third Year. We'll start with Herbology, Professor Sprout's subject. Herbology is a study about plants, and their magical and mundane uses, and their role in Potions as well as how to care for these plants as they're your nearest source of potions ingredients and medicine. A well-cared for plant is Grade O Quality which causes better effects in Potions, and naturally, fetch more cash when sold.'

'Charms class does not mean you learn how to charm others with your good looks. That's what normally outsiders would think when they hear the word 'charm'.' Harry said jokingly, causing some people to choke. 'You learn many fun things in charms. How to make things float, making things disappear, opening and closing locks, spells convenient for everyday use in life, cleaning spells, healing spells and even elemental spells to name a few, are charm spells. Because not only do they look good and flashy to use, they are damn useful. You'd do well to train hard on your magic so your charm work is perfect, potent and powerful. Charms if you're magically oriented to it, can save your ass when you're in a pinch. Our teacher here is Professor Flitwick, one of the friendliest teachers and very approachable as he likes it when students come to him for help or advice as long as it's to help them get their spellwork right.'

'Defense Against the Dark Arts is a wizarding version of self-defense class as unlike what we grew up knowing, by fighting with martial arts or using firearms, wizarding folk use magic as their means to defend themselves.' said Harry. 'A witch and wizard's enemies are Dark Arts Practitioners who use Dark Arts, and Dark Creatures. You will also learn Jinxes, Hexes and Curses, and ways to use and counter against them. Dark Arts are spells that causes harm to others as well as having harmful effects on the user when used, brewing dangerous potions and poisons intended to harm someone, and breeding Dark Creatures are all typical hobbies of Dark Arts Practitioners. However, one problem with this subject is that the position is somehow...jinxed.' he said with a wry smile. 'Teachers somehow get bad luck near at, or at the end of the year and that bad luck usually causes them to be unable to return for next year. Teachers change here like how we change clothes when we have growth spurts.' he snorted. 'The worse part? The next succeeding teachers teach whatever they feel like teaching so subject is inconsistent, so our kind and considerate prefects here,' he said as one of the prefects handed out a list, 'Pooled together everything they know on those lists and what should have been taught in proper order. So some self-study and self-training would be nice...just don't let the local S.O.B Filch catch you practicing in the hallways and don't get seen by his mangy cat Mrs. Norris either. She WILL find Filch and take him to you and you're in for it. He's famous for his hateful detentions as he hates us for having magic and he doesn't. He's a Squib.'

'History of Magic is another...annoying class.' said Harry. 'The Teacher is a ghost named Professor Binns who's fixated on the curriculum about a hundred years ago, mostly about Goblin Wars. Even worse, he only remembers the names of his students in the era he was once alive in and he lectures in a way that puts a whole class to sleep...and he doesn't notice. It's notorious for a nap time hour or if you have a strong willpower, ignore his sleep-inducing monotone, and finish cramming for quizzes, exams and homework before you succumb to sleep. And this class will force you to use your precious free time to study about the History of Magical Britain and various magical communities in Europe when you could be relaxing.'

'Potions, to sum it up, is cooking liquid magic.' said Harry. 'Preparation of ingredients is the same way you'd prepare vegetables and other parts. Who here does not know how to cook? We'll get to that later so let me finish Orientation first. Cooking liquid magic aside, Potions is a rather surprising class...and practically bluntly says you don't want to know how your medicine is made, it's good for you, just take it.' he chuckled. 'However, this class is tricky...one wrong step or wrong heat level can make the medicine you're about to make into poison. So watch your step in this class. Now then, here's how to prepare ingredients in Potions Class, so look here people, and take notes!' he yanked down a cord to pull down a giant parchment that he used earlier, only, it's a new one and soon, they got a 'film viewing show' on how to prepare ingredients...using vegetables as example material. The 'show' went on for ten minutes to be repeated twice. 'Oh, and the Professor, Professor Snape is a Potions Perfectionist so you may want to read up to five chapters in advance or more.'

'Transfiguration...let's see...how many of you are familiar with THIS?' he said as with a snap of his fingers, took out a volume of Fullmetal Alchemist. His peers lit up as if Christmas came early.

'Oooh!'

'I know that one!'

'I didn't know we can bring comics here, it's not fair!'

'Now now guys, I showed you my comic and that particular one...for a good reason.' Harry chuckled at his age group as he made the comic disappear. 'Transfiguration and Alchemy are similar in how they are formed...but the difference is that Transfiguration breaks the rules with no consequence if done right while Alchemy has to follow rules to avoid Rebound.' he said as he changed his own robe into a cabinet and back to a robe again. 'That, is transfiguration. You change an object into something else. But you must picture in your mind, visualize the changes and the desire to make it happen, and then use your magic while concentrating on the image, and you want to change that object into something else. The bigger the item, the more magic you must use proportional to the changes you will make, and then reverse it, otherwise you'll never get it right if you lack power in the spell. Like my robe earlier, I changed it into a cabinet and back into my robe again so I spent considerable energy and I'm quite, exhausted.' he said weakly as indeed, he started to look sweaty and exhausted, and struggling to stay awake when not long ago, he's quite OK. 'Our Professor here is Professor McGonagall and she's very strict about this class as various mishaps happen in this class if the spells are done wrong, so definitely no fooling around.'

'Finally, Astronomy Class. You'll learn about our Solar System, Constellations and the stories behind those, which often involves Greek and Roman Mythology, the Zodiac, the different stages of stars, etc. We will have every Wednesday Class with all levels on the Astronomy Tower under Professor Sinistra every Wednesday Midnight.'

Outrage ensued.

'WHAT?!'

'NO way!'

'You people are insane! Who wants to go to class on freaking midnight?!'

'Hey, we don't like it either but we have to.' one of the older years snarked. 'Because we need the stupid stars in the night sky for our schoolwork.'

'Darn it!' whining and complaining ensued...not that it'll change things.

'Well, since my Transfiguration Demonstration wiped me out, we'll continue about Electives Subjects tomorrow.' said Harry. 'I'm beat!'

Then he fell backwards, unable to stay awake any longer. Chaos ensued.

'Hey!'

'Potter you OK?'

'Somebody get the Nurse!'

When Harry woke up the next day in the Hospital Wing, he got quite the scolding for using a particularly taxing demonstration as wizarding children his age aren't that powerful yet to handle big-scale transfiguration work!


End file.
